assassins lycéens
by Metrolink700
Summary: hayami x chiba
1. Chapter 1

Assassins lycéens

Je tiens à remercier « Heaven Sama », « Oriane Sama » ainsi qu'un anonyme qui me donnent envies de continuer d'écrire par leurs commentaires.

Chapitre Un, hello tomorrow .

La Classe E est maintenant lycéenne et séparé, du moins c'est ce que croyait Chiba.

Un matin, il reçut une lettre d'invitation à un lycée spécial, un lycée classé secret défense, un lycée pour des gens ayant des … talents.

La classe E l'attendais, mais lui, il n'attendait qu'une seule personne.

En rentrant en classe, une place semblait libre, elle lui était réservé. Et la gardienne de cette place était la personne qu'il voulait revoir, Hayami.

Il s'assis à côté de sa voisine la regarda et souris.

« Tu viens au club de tirs cette après-midi ? » lui dit-il.

Il hocha juste la tête.

Après avoir tirée avec l'homme qu'elle attendait de revoir depuis longtemps, Hayami proposa à Chiba de le raccompagné.

Tout rouge, il accepta.

Sur le chemin, Hayami donna toute les informations sur une mission de reconnaissance que Karasuma Sensei avait demandé à Hayami d'exécuter en présence d'un partenaire au choix.

Chiba accepta la mission Mais voulait clarifier les choses avant

« Hayami, m'affectionnes-tu ? »

Elle comprit alors, et répondit :

« Non, Je t'aime. »

Ils s'embrassèrent pendant une minute, ou peut-être cinq, le temps ne signifiait rien à ce moment.

Le lendemain ils partirent en mission, la main dans la main.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 la mission

je tiens à m'excuser du temps d'écriture,je ne savais pas que mes vacances se passeraient sans moyens d'écritures

C'était l'heure, nos deux snipers, armés de leurs fusils tranquillisants, partirent en reconnaissance dans un bunker tenu par des yakuzas.

L'opération se passé bien jusqu'à ce que Hayami, trop sûr d'elle, révéla sa position.

Un homme trop gros pour s'endormir avec une fléchette la tenait telle un bouclier humain.

Ne pouvant sortir Hayami n'eut d'autres choix que de se laisser amener au parrain.

Chiba de son côté avait vu la scène sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne le savait pas, mais il était sur le point de tuer pour la deuxième fois (koro sensei )

Sa tactique était digne de n'importe quel cliché de film d'espionnage, passé par les conduits d'aérations.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à voir Hayami en train d'essayer de s'expliquer, Chiba fût pris d'une immense colère devant sa compagne torturée sur une chaise.

Il sauta et en six coups, il mit K.O Les trois gardes du corps de l'homme responsable de tout cela. Ce même homme tenait Hayami couteau sous sa nuque menaçant Le simple Lycéens de la tuer.

Simple… Non, Un élève assassins, un élève qui connaissait le sens du mot tuer. En deux secondes, il récupéra le pistolet d'un des yakuzas par terre, retira le cran de sureté, visa et n'hésita pas une seconde à tirer dans la tête d'un homme situé à trois mètres de lui.

Il courut récupérer Hayami, et elle le remercie d'avoir parcouru tant de danger pour elle.

Il lui dit :

« J'aurais tué un dieu pour toi, j'aurais parcouru le pacifique à la nage pour te sauver, je me serais coupé un bras pour toi et le plus merveilleux c'est que tu en aurais fait autant. »

Ils rentrèrent ayant comme récompense des vacances bien mérités


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Des vacances bien méritées

Suite aux évènements précédents nos deux héros prirent des vacances dans une île au sud du japon.

Que de souvenirs après tout c'est sur une île qu'ils ont commencés à se fréquentée.

La journée, ils décidèrent de sortir en ville, à la recherche d'occupation.

Des élèves normaux auraient sûrement cherchaient un cinéma ou auraient profités de la plage mais Chiba et Hayami préféraient participer à un concours de paintball.

La compétition avait des règles simples, il fallait être en duo et survivre.

En face d'eux se trouvé des duos d'ex soldats ainsi que des joueurs du dimanche.

Dès la première minute les joueurs du dimanche furent éliminés. Par la suite l'un des deux commandos fût pris au piège par nos deux assassins. Il ne restait qu'un soldat mais en Chiba et Hayami n'avait plus de balles. Heureusement les cours de Karasuma Sensei leurs permis de tenir au corps à corps contre leur adversaire. Contre toute attente le soldat réussi quand même à faire tomber Chiba. L'homme décida donc de prendre son arme à feu mas elle n'était plus accrochée à lui, Hayami l'avait récupéré, le soldat n'eut d'autre choix que d'essayer d'esquiver la balle tirée par une fille entrainée à tirer sur une cible en mouvement à Mac 20.

Après une telle journée leurs seule envie était d'aller à la fête foraine mais leurs réputations leurs empêchaient de jouer aux jeux de tirs.

De ce fait ils partirent à l'hôtel, se couchèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autre avait comme seul moyen de se réchauffer l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre.

Ce chapitre était plus cour désolé mais j'ai la page blanche en ce moment et je préfère faire du petit mais bon contenu que le contraire


End file.
